Promises
by bionixvortex
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong and causes a heartbroken Dino to ask his dying lover for one more promise.


"D-Dino…" He moaned his lovers name once more as the other started thrusting harder into him getting deep and hitting his prostate each time. He continued to moan out the name as he came close to releasing himself, "c-coming…A-ah!" One last thrust sent him over the edge. He laid on the bed, his chest moving up and down at a fast rate, panting heavily, his eyes glazed over, a small amount of saliva trailing down his chin and his cheeks coloured pink.

"…Ti amo…_Kyoya_…" Dino whispered and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on lips.

Hibari smiled into the small kiss, "Watashi mo anata o aishite…"

The skylarks eyes opened his, hissing at the bright light evading through the Italian curtains. He sat up and stretched letting the sheets fall down around him. He looked over to the blond who was still peacefully asleep beside him, with a small chuckle he leaned over licking and playfully biting the others ear until he awoke.

"..Morning…Kyoya," Dino murmured and then closed his eyes again, but only for a few seconds before Hibari bites on his ear harder this time. "O-ow!…I'm up, I'm up!" He grunted and sat up so he wouldn't be bite to death. The blond was to young to die.

Hibari gave Dino a small smile as he sat up, then he searched for something to wear to the bathroom. "Today's a very important day, so I want-" He was cut off mid sentence as he pulled back into the arms of Dino. "…What are you doing bronco?" He frowned looking up at him.

"Cuddling of course~" Was his reply as he brought the skylark closer, nuzzling his cheek and then trailing kisses down his neck.

Hibari chuckled at the soft gentle types of affection, "Hm~ Was 3 times not enough last night?"

Cavallone Decimo smiled at the question and then rolled on top of him, switching there positions so he was on top. He answered the question that was given to him with a kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue into his lovers mouth and tasting the taste he loved oh so much. His hand wondered down Hibari's side, eventually stopping at his thigh, pushing it out more his hand can message the inner thigh, his fingers feeling the bite imprints he had left last night.

The cloud guardian could feel his body start to heat up as the hands traveled around him feeling bite marks and love bites the blond had left. "Mnn…" He let out a small moan into the kiss as it got deeper, and more hotter. Hibari wrapped his arms around Dino and tangled his fingers into the blond locks. Fingers now wrapped around Hibari's already hardening member and shuddered with pleasure as they moved up and down his shaft. The kiss was broken, saddening him enough to whine as Hibiri drew his tongue back into his own mouth. But he quickly forgot about the kiss as he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his lower back. "Nng…" He gripped the sheets tightly as Dino started to thrust into him.

"..You're all wet inside still…Most likely from me coming into you three times..last n-night." Dino grunted as he thrusted repeatedly into the ravenette. Eventually he found the younger males pleasure spot as Hibari moaned rather loudly and arched his back. The blond leaned down and twirled his tongue around the guardian's nipple and sucked on it until they were red and swollen, he repeated this process with the second one as well.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much as he felt his member start to throb with the familiar feeling of release coming soon. Hibari clawed at Dino's back, "D-Dino…" He bite his lip but ended up moaning loudly anyways again as he came. White liquid pouring onto his stomach and a little onto Dino's as well.

Dino thrusted a few more times as he felt the sharp pain in his back, he came only seconds after his beloved. Both of panted trying to regain the ability to talk properly. After awhile the blond pulled out of Hibari and plopped down on the bed his arms around the guardian. "Lets not go…" He sighed and tightening his hold.

Really…Of course he would try to get out of it. "It's just picking up and dropping something off for the mafia…" It wasn't going to be hard. He smirked and sat up, "besides…We need to shower before we leave, care to join me?" Hibari asked now walking towards the bathroom doors. And with that Dino was also up, following Hibari like a loyal puppy towards the bathroom and into the shower.

**After breakfast:**

Both of them were in the front hallway cleaned and ready to go in there suits. Along with 10 others, Romario included.

"Testsu will meet us at the airport, once we have the package we can transfer it safely…" He was serious about this and didn't want any to go wrong.

Dino was also serious about this too…He wanted it to go smooth and fast so he could spend more time with Hibari before he left back for Japan.

_Lets hope nothing goes wrong…_

The car ride there was fairly fine, nothing out of the ordinary, Hibari had planned this perfectly nothing could go wrong and nothing did for the most part. They had 4 cars to occupy the 12 people(including Hibari and Dino), 3 people in the car in front, Dino, Hibari Romario and the driver in one and behind them 3 others in a black SUV. The Vongola guardian had also planned an extra route with another SUV a few cars behind. Nothing could go wrong, his plan was flaw less, he smiled down to the black briefcase he was holding, the package. It was almost over, or so he thought.

"…Why are we stopping?" Hibari asked as the car started to slow. He looked around the driver and noticed the car in front had stopped a little bit further up ahead. There was no other cars around besides them since they were in the outskirts of the city. All four of them exited the vehicle and walked up to the one ahead, leaving the package in the car.

"Sorry boss…Something seems wrong with the car…"

"Tch…" This put a huge flaw in the skylarks plan. "we're almost at the drop off point, we'll switch with the back up car until then…" He turned on his heel and started walking back to the car, he was a only a couple meters away and then everything went dark.

There was a loud ringing noise echoing in his ears, Hibari tried covering his ears but his arms wouldn't move. What was that? His eyes were open but why couldn't he see? He opened to his mouth to see if he could speak, but something was blocking his throat, it started choking him, he couldn't breath. Painfully he turned his head to the side was able to cough up what ever it was…Blood. He could taste it, it was blood…

He was on the ground that was for sure, the gravel rocks were digging there way into his scalp, he was able to move his fingertips feeling the road he was once standing on…His senses where coming back…It hurt…It hurt a lot…Unbearable pain in his head, spreading into his body. There was a heat source coming from somewhere, he could feel the fire.

He couldn't hear much, except for the none stop ringing, it was like a fire alarm but ten times worse and much more annoying. Now, he could hear something else surfacing, _Kyo... _it was a voice, _Kyo! _a familiar voice… "Di…no?"

"KYOYA!"

The loud voice finally reached him and he blinked now the fuzzy blond hair coming into view. He blinked a few more times, was it raining? Was he crying?

"Thank goodness…You responded. Does it hurt?" The Bronco sighed a bit from relief as Hibari finally opened his eyes. He wasn't crying, he was bleeding as well, he had hit his head from the shock of the blast. The car they were in before had exploded, the guardian was only seconds away from reaching the car and suddenly he went flying, hitting the ground with a lot of force. The brown eyes started searching the scratched up young male. His suit was scratched and burnt and the ground around him was covered in blood from him, it was a lot too but Dino wasn't sure where it was coming from. "Hold on, I'm going to turn you okay…" Maybe the wound was underneath him?

No shit it hurt, he wasn't sure what happened but it hurt a lot. It was slowing down or numbing either, it was just growing at a constant rate. "A-alright…" Suddenly there was screaming, it only made Hibari's headache worse, which in turn, made his body fire up with pain. And then stopped leaving Hibari breathless, he watched Dino apologize with a scared face. The scream had come him, he had screamed in pain, something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

Dino took off his jacket and carefully lifted Hibari's back to see where the bleeding was coming from. Hibari started screaming almost right away, but he saw it, Hibari's back. He quickly placed his jacket underneath the skylark and placed him down. "I'm so sorry…" He didn't mean to cause the other pain but…The picture of Hibari's back was dug into his mind. It was all scratched up with blood flowing endlessly from some where. It was deep enough to see white from his bone. What the hell was he supposed to do? The first thing that came to mind was Romario, where was he?

There was a lot more people injured from the blast, the car that was behind them had also exploded from being to close to there own car. He sighed again looking around, there had been a lot of screaming but it was slowly starting to fad. He swallowed hard at a dead body that wasn't to far away from them, that person had recently had a newborn, how was he supposed to tell his family that he had passed? More importantly, how the hell was he supposed to tell Tsuna- No, Kyoya wasn't gone yet, he shouldn't think that way. Dino scanned the area again and finally found Romario running towards him.

"Boss!" He panted and stopped in front of the Decimo, he looked tiredly at Hibari that was slowly bleeding out on the ground. "For some reason we have no cell service, c-can Kyoya…" Hibari couldn't be moved from his place, he was stuck there.

"Then it would be best to try and take the usable car with the others to the hospital, and then get some help…" It was the best option they had… Romario didn't want to leave Dino and Hibari but they had no other choice, he agreed and took the wounded to the car. After a while they were able to start the car and it slowly started on its way down the road. Both of them were alone now, together at least.

"M…my legs…" Hibari started mumbling, he couldn't move his legs, the pain was really unbearable. He didn't want to move and it was hard for him to breath. His voice also sounded different, most likely from blood that was collecting in his throat. The skylark clenched his hands into fists as he painfully turned his head to the side again trying to cough up the blood.

"Your legs?" He turned to the side, now that he looked closer Hibari's legs were slightly miss shaped. The sight of it almost made him gag, he shut his eyes letting the feeling pass and then helped Hibari turn his head. His heart hurt, not physically, but emotionally, his skylark was obviously in pain yet he couldn't do anything to help. "Damn it…" He cursed some in Italian before looking around to find something to help him. He found a few jackets and brought it back with him, using one as a pillow for Hibari and the other like a blanket.

He wasn't sure if the pain was getting worse or not. After a while it was sort of becoming numbing almost. It was hard to move, it was hard to breath, and now it was becoming hard to keep his eyes open. The support under his head eased his headache a little, but he wasn't sure if it was really because of the pillow or it was becoming numb, or maybe even…

"Kyoya?" The blond whispered almost disparately, "I know you must be tired but… Please stay awake a little bit longer…"

One minute after another, the cloud guardian could feel his body slowly give up and begin to shut down. His organs weren't getting oxygen because his heart was becoming tired. "Sorry…Just a small nap…" He breathed out closing his eyes.

This time tears started to fall from the Decimo's eyes, "promise you'll wake up after…Kyoya?…" He keeps waiting for a response even after the skylark takes his last breaths.

Strangely there was a lot noise in the darkness, it was annoying, a strange beep in the background that kept repeating.

_Light…._

White light…death? Interesting usually white light refers to heaven, Hibari always thought he would go to hell. The light kept approaching him until it was to bright to see anymore. The skylark closed his eyes and hesitantly opened them…Ceiling… His tired eyes wandered the room, white walls, a TV, flowers, beep…Beep? He turned his head to the side and noticed his heart rate, his heart, was beating.

Something caught his attention from his other side, Hibari's eyes caught the blond head resting on the bed, holding his hand. He took a deep breath before moving his fingers a little. The blond stirred and opened his eyes, lifting his head, his brown eyes gazing into Hibari's.

"I kept my promise…"

Writer notes:

I almost killed him off...again... Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
